Xtraña Conocida
by creativo
Summary: Una chica es tan buena escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza que sus amigos creen que los traiciono por la politica pero al final se llevarian una gran sorpresa cuando vieran que era igual de idealista y luchadora que su madre
1. Amigos Secuestrados

Ahsoka: Chicos tengo un problema

Kanan: Mas grave que el de aquel templo no puede ser

Ahsoka: Es esta politica {activa un holograma}

Ezra: Pero esa chica es buena nosotros luchamos junto a ella una vez

Ahsoka: ese es el problema normalmente la evadiria pero gracias a eso me dan ganas de reclutarla

Kanan: Entonces nosortros tenemos que traerla

Ahsoka: Exacto

Ezra: Estas siendo paranoica de mas esta es la ahijada de tu amigo no una del monton

Ahsoka: Sos igual que yo en mi juventud espero que sigas asi

Ahsoka Tano, una de los líderes de la Red Rebelde, envió a los Rebeldes de Lothal a investigar a una senadora del Imperio para ver si valía la pena reclutarla y Kanan Jarrus y su Aprendiz, Ezra Bridger quienes ya habían luchado con ella antes terminarían haciendo de negociadores. Pasado el tiempo después de que la tripulación rebelde del Espíritu cumpliese su objetivo y las reuniese ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Zare: Señora unos jedis nos atacan

Leia: ¿Chicos que hacen aca?

Ezra: traerte para interrogrte

Leia:{ironica} y yo que crei que eran los buenos

Ezra: Bueno mi maestro y los jefes inssitieron a mi pesar

Leia: Soy espia no soldado

Ezra: si vinieras por las buenas nos darias la razon

Zare: ¿que pasa?

Ezra: Lo mismo de la ultima vez

Zare: ¿tengo que ir yo tambien?

Ezra: Ayudaria mucho y sirve para que los reportes secuestrados y mantengas tu cubierta


	2. Leia Amidala

Kanan: Fulcrum ¿querias ver a la Princesa Organa?

Ahsoka: Si tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

Leia: ¿cual es el problema?

Ezra: Politiqueria demasiado efectiva creo

Ahsoka: Exacto {viendola} ¿Padme?

Leia: Yo soy Leia Organa ¿con quien me estas confundiendo?

Ahsoka: Una amiga mia a la que te pareces

Leia: Oh eso me da curiosidad ¿que tanto seria?

Ahsoka: Al punto de que me arriesgue a decir que es tu madre

Leia: ¿quien seria esta mujer?

Ahsoka: Padme Amidala pero sonas demasiado imperial para que se cierto

Ezra: Bueno es lo opuesto a la ultima vez Travvis sonaba demasiado rebelde y resulto ser un colaborador

Ahsoka: {sorprendida} Eso no se me habia ocurrido

Zare: ¿que pasa para que me requieran a mi?

Kanan: En principio es parte del numero porque no se puede raptar a alguien sin neutralizar su escolta

Ezra: No maestro no solo eso tambien le toca investigar sobre el agente especial

Zare: ¿cual seria la novedad? son solo Vader y los Inquisidores nada que no hayan enfrentado antes

Ahsoka: Nigun inquisidor responde al nombre de Starkiller

Leia: Eso es una leyenda para asustar o al menos espero que lo sea

Fulcrum, terminaría contando a la Princesa Organa una historia sobre su época de Aprendiz para explicar la confusión que tuvo lo que dejaría a la política conmocionada porque no solo escuchaba sobre su mentora a la que quería imitar por el recuerdo que tenía en la posteridad sino que también rozaría la verdad que le tomaría otros diez años comprobar: el hecho de que esa leyenda sea su propia madre.

Ahsoka: No entiendo porque tenemos que ir a ver unos separtistas

Padme: Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con Anakin esa mentalidad esta bien para el frente de batalla pero estamos tratando de hacer las paces

Ahsoka: Bueno es mi maestro se supone que lo haga

Padme: Estos son una amiga mia y su hijo deberias darle una oportunidad

Ahsoka: No se si pueda

Padme: Esforzate y no hables de ninguna batalla porque son unos civiles


	3. Hijas Rebeldes

Padme: Eso fue muy intenso

Wren: Perdon por fallar señora

Satine: Pero si los detuviste

Wren: S pero se murieron y no pudimos interrogarlos

Satine: Mientras no te pase otra vez no es grave

Padme: Cierto un mal dia lo tiene cualquiera

Un par de días intensos llevarían a conectar relaciones familiares no previstas o recordadas porque mientras que en el primero una líder planetaria seria salvada por una escolta y una amiga que aunque al final ella terminaría siendo derrocada el esfuerzo que hicieron ahi seria de leyenda. En el segundo unos veinte años después vería a las hijas de su amiga y escolta trabajando juntas para derrotar a los soldados de asalto y liberar a la gente del régimen que ellos representaban.

Ezra: ¿como sabias esa historia?

Sabine: Mi papa es ese policia

Leia: {sorprendida} ¿tu papa lucho junto a Amidala?

Sabine: Para ser justa fue solo ese dia pero si

Ezra: Estaria bueno saber si fue antes o despues pero es interesante oir de una pacifista en combate

Sabine: ¿que la de Ashoka?

Ezra: Si

Sabine: Creo que antes

Leia: una pacifista en combate no es interesante es tragico

Sabine: No lo tragico es que un policia de Mandalore la Pacifista se enamore de una miembro de Guardia de la Muerte

Leia: Si eso es cierto ¿como es que estas viva?

Sabine: Esa es una historia para otro dia

Ezra: Y si queres saber a que me refiero mira esto {le entrega algo}

Leia: No entiendo {mira} muy gracioso esto es un espejo

Ezra: Justo a eso me refiero

Leia: Yo no lucho al menos no Todavia

Sabine: Todos lo hacen

Leia: Yo hago inteligencia no combate y hablando de inteligencia un amigo y su novia estan en problemas deberiamos ir a rescatarlos

Ezra: Para eso tendrias que combatir

Leia: bueno Galen y Juno merecen el esfuerzo

Sabine: No sera Juno Eclipse ¿o si?

Leia: pues si ¿que problema hay?

Sabine: Esa mujer es imperial hasta la medula en mis dias de la academia era una de las dos unicas mujers en servicio activo y dolorosamente buena

Leia: Si y su novio es el Starkiller que pidieron investigar la oltima vez pero eso cambio la semana pasada

Ezra: Dijiste una ¿cual es la otra?

Sabine: Natasi Daala

Ezra: Ouch que feo

Sabine: Si mucho


	4. Cambio de Guardia

La Batalla de AX-456 es una batalla durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica con la particularidad de que dos jedis y una artista tienen que combatir contra un futuro jedi y acaban reclutándolo a pesar de ser derrotados gracias a su novia.

Kyle: Malditos rebeldes dejen de darme problemas

Sabine: ¿sabes porque estas peleando?

Kyle: La justicia y el imperio

Sabine: Esas dos cosas son icompatibles

Kanan: No se si sos la adecuada para esto

Ezra: Tenele fe maestro ella tiene muchos talentos

Kanan: Si pero diplomacia no es uno de esos

Sabine: Por regla general es cierto pero esto es sentimienrtos no politica

Jan: Me suena a propaganda y eso no va a funcionar

Sabine: No es mera propaganda yo lo vivi desde adentro

Ezra: Cierto y eso la hace una experta

Kanan: {resignado} hagan lo que quieran

Ezra: y bien amigo ¿algo que decir?

Kyle: Van a necesitar algo mejor que esto si quieren reclutarme

Sabine: Tambien podemos hacerlo a la mala si es el modo en que te gusta

Jan: Volvamos a lo basico soldadito

Ezra: Yo no las haria enojar sobre todo para defender a unos mentirosos

Kyle: Voy a precisar algunos meses par investigar despues de eso voy a unirme al que me diga la verdad

Sabine: Bueno eso suena justo


	5. Planos Secretos

La Batalla de Kattada fue un combate entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza Rebelde. Realizada en el planeta Kattada. Después de la pequeña victoria contra el Imperio Galáctico los kattadanos desmantelaron la nave Imperial y arreglaron todo para borrar cualquier huella de la batalla en la plataforma de aterrizaje antes de la llegada de otra nave imperial. Leia pudo evitar ser capturada gracias a los espectros y partió para Alderaan en el Tantive IV, llegando a Alderaan, le pidió a Antilles que se encargara de ayudar a Basso y que no le contara nada a su padre de lo ocurrido en Kattada.

Kyle: Bueno princesa logre conseguir tu pedido

Leia: Excelente eso nos va servir mas de lo que te puedo decir

Kyle: Eso espero porque fue una odiesea de los mil demonios

Leia: Tranquilo con esto vamos a conseguir nuestra primera oportundad de ganar la guerra

Jan: Eso hace que valga la pena

Leia: Pero solo si se apuran los soldados de asalto nos pisan los talones

Jan: Bueno equipo ya la escucharon muevanse

Kyle: Si siguen tan buenos como compañeros como fueron de enemigos vamos a llegar muy lejos

Sabine: No entiendo porque tanto alboroto

Hera: Deberias saberlo es algo que ya enfrentamos

Ezra: Si pero nos enfrentamos a muchas cosas

Sabine: Gracias por defenderme pero deberias estar entrenando

Ezra: Cierto y ella deberia estar piloteando {se va}

Hera: Bueno eso lo esta haciendo tu maestro

Sabine: ¿a donde vamos ahora jefa?

Hera: Mis chicos estan respondones voy a tener que dicip`linarlos

Sabine: No es para tanto


	6. Escuadron Picaro

Luke: No se porque me detuviste pero tengo que irme a una mision

Leia: Es que quiero enviar a otro escuadron a acompañarlos

Luke: No se supone que sea una batlla a gran escala sino algo delicado

Leia: Bueno es uno de los tuyos y lo conozco desde hace tiempo sabe lo que hace

Luke: ¿conoces a un jedi? ¿porque no me dijsite nada?

Leia: Si desde hace cuatro años pero nunca tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre eso

Luke: Esta bien envialos pero tenemos que saber su codigo primero

Leia: Los espectors numero seis y dos por si estas muy detallista

La Batalla de la Luna de Jade fue una batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y fue dirigida por Kasan Moor después de que ella se uniese a la Alianza Rebelde. La Luna de Jade de Loronar estaba siendo usada como un depósito de suministros para el Imperio Galáctico y albergaba una fábrica de AT-ATs y rifles Bláster. Kasan comentó que se sentía extraño de atacar el Imperio, después de tomar sus pedidos durante tanto tiempo. Luke le aseguró que se alegraba de que se uniera a la rebelión, diciendo que ahora ella estaba luchando por sus propios ideales.

Wedge: Ustedes otra vez crei que se habian perdido

Hera: No fue tanto tiempo

Wedge: Fueron unos tres años

Hera: Si pero ya viste que seguimos tan efectivos como antes

Luke: Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo

Wedge: Bueno jefe es normal la vida de un granjero de humedad suele ser bastante pacifica

Luke: {ironico} que gracioso

Moor: No se si lo que hicimos sea suficiente maestro jedi

Luke: Bueno puede que no pero mientras tu gente tenga espiritu de lucha les va ayudar

Moor: Entonces voy a tener que motivarlos {se va}

Ezra: Eso es algo parecido a lo que diria mi maestro

Hera: Cierto pero a el se la mejor las negociacines que el combate

Luke: {desafiandolo} veamos que tal te va contra enemigos con poderes de fuerza {prende la espada}

Ezra: LLegas tarde para eso {prende la pistola}

Hera: No sabia que hubieras recuperado la pistola de luz

Ezra: {luchando} La trajo Ashoka cuando regreso

Luke: {luchando} sos mejor de lo que pense {apaga la espada} felicidades me ganaste

Wedge: {protesta} Jefe me costaste treinta creditos

Hera: {festeja} Mi pequeño hizo sus deberes

Ezra: {apaga la pistola} Bueno luchar contra inquisidores requiere que uno mejore su esgirma


	7. Familia Mandaloriana

Sabine: Mandalore yo y mis amigos necestiamos de tu ayuda

Shysa: bueno es cierto que si no combatimos pronto puedo tener motines pero solo tengo una unidad disponible

Sabine: Bueno podria acptarla pero ¿cual es?

Shysa: Lechuzas Nocturnas

Sabine: me suena de algo ¿quien los dirige?

Bo-Katan: Yo hija

Sabine: {ironica} Hola mama

Ezra: Eso es algo que no me esperaba

Sabine: Crei que te habia dicho la historia

Ezra: Dijiste una miembro de la guardia de la muerte no su comandante en jefe

Bo-Katan: ¿quien es este chico?

Sabine: Mi novio ¿algun problema?

Bo-Katan: Mientras no lo dejes y te arrepientas como la pacifista de tu tia no

Sabine: ¿Igual que dejaste a papa por Viszla?

Bo-Katan: No te tenia por tan rebelde

Ezra: Por favor enfoquense en la mision

Bo-Katan: Elegiste a un chico centrados felicidades pero espero que te elija a vos en vez de su codigo jedi

Ezra: Bueno Kanan dice que el codigo murio con la republica

Sabine: Cierto pero esperan reconstruir la orden cuando ganemos

Ezra: Ashoka dijo que eso no se iba a restaurar porque solo causaria un segundo Vader

Sabine Wren les contaría a su novio y amigos sobre su madre luego de encontrarla durante su búsqueda de Mandalore el Rebelde un hombre llamado Fenn Shysa para convencerlo de unirse a su causa. Aunque no pensaba en regresar a combatir tan pronto el acepto hacerlo porque los Protectores Mandalorianos necesitaban un enemigo común para no disolverse por diferencias internas.

Bo-Katan: Te estabas tardadndo

Obi-Wan: Me costo encontrar soldados

Bo-Katan: Se supone que te sigan y ya son clones despues de todo

Obi-Wan: Bueno normal mente es asi pero esta es una operacion clandestina

Rex: General hay un grupo de niños en la zona de operacion

Sabine: ¿mami pasa algo?

Bo-Katan: Si peque necesito que te escondas con tu primo

Sabine: Esta bien pero ¿cuando volves?

Bo-Katan: No lo se cariño

Obi-Wan: Vamos hay una batalla que ganar


	8. Mandalore el Rebelde

Padme: Seria bueno que volvieran a ser pacificos haria todo mucho mas facil

Shysa: Mira amiga algunos quieren matarte aunque no se aparte de la mision

Padme: No se que esperaban con capturarme pero va a ser contraproducente {huye}

Shysa: Bueno esto fue lo mejor Mandalore

Spar: No te entiendo Fenn

Shysa: Esa mujer es un iman de Jedis

Spar: Si pero ellos fueron nuestros enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales

Shysa: Ese es el problema siempre que los enfrentamos desde Revan hasta Kenobi pasasndo por Dooku perdemos sin excepciones

Spar: Nombrame un Mandalore de antaño que haya querido ayudar a los jedis y acepto lo que propones ademas Viszla sobrevivo al enfentamiento

Shysa: bueno el la saco barata porque su enemigo era un chico reglamento y ademas murio a manos de un Sith los cuales llevaron a nuestra casi extincion la ultima vez que un Mandalore les hizo caso

Spar: sigo esperando Fenn ¿o no se te ocurre?

Shysa: Mandalore el Preservador

Spar: ¿Canderous Ordo el que ayudo a ganar la Guerra de la Forja Estelar?

Shysa: Si ese mismo

Un grupo de Protectores Mandalorianos dirigidos por Mandalor el Resucitado, junto con sus homólogos droides serie BL, fueron puestos a cargo de la operación, pero se crearon problemas cuando fueron traicionados por Palpatine y emboscados por las fuerzas de la República Galáctica. Todos los Mandalorians menos tres de ellos resultaron muertos y eso hizo que casi se dividan otra vez.

Shysa: Y asi fue como es que acabe trabajando para el emperador

Leia: ¿como dejaste de hacerlo?

Shysa: Me converti en Mandalore unos pocos dias despues de eso y nos retire de la pelea luego de eso descubri quien nos asigno la tarea y promerti vengarme luego tras tratar varias veces por otros medios vi que ayudarte es la mejor forma de hacerlo

Leia: Gracias pero ¿para que me contas esta historia?

Shysa: Porque me recordas a la prisionera de entonces

Sabine: Sos el segundo que conozco que dice algo asi

Shysa: ¿El primero era un Jedi?

Sabine: Primera y Si


	9. Viejos Conocidos

Hera: {en un comunicador} Lando Calrissian me dijo que lo buscase si necsitaba ayuda y escuhe que estaba aca

Guardia: Esta ocupado ¿le dejo un mensaje?

Hera: Si digale que tengo otro Cerdo Inflable

Lando: Hera Syndulla ¿que estas haciendo en mi ciudad?

Guardia: ¿señor?

Lando: Chiste interno pero amiga no puedo recibirte

Hera: ¿y porque no?

Lando: Porque sos una rebelde y tengo Soldados de Asalto vigilandome

Hera: No puede ser tan malo

Lando: Acabo de vender a mi mejor amigo a un cazarrecompensas

Hera: La ultima vez nos ayudaste y nos salvamos de Vader gracias a eso

Lando: Eso fue hace siete años muchas cosas cambiaron entre medio {corta}

Leia: {apuntandolo} si queres que perdone tu vida ganatelo

Lando: Bueno puedo ayudarte a salvar a tu novio

Leia: Puede ser pero hasta que no lo rescatemos no te perdono

Un juego de luces proveniente del cambio de disparos de cazas estelares tratando de derribarse en la negrura del espacio estaba en su máxima expresión y aunque un grupo de rebeldes trato de volver a su base se encontrarían refugiándose con un antiguo conocido que terminaría vendiéndolos por razones de fuerza mayor resultando en una gran sorpresa y captura por otro enemigo perdido al a que a pesar que les costo lograron evadir

Thrawn: Aprendiz pense que te habias muerto

Ezra: {ironico} Que pena decepcionarte Capitan

Thrawn: Es Comodoro crei que no nos degradariamos

Ezra: Bueno yo soy Caballero

Thrawn: Si pensas que te vas a escapar como la ultima vez estas muy errado

Ezra: No creo que sea muy dificil

Thrawn: Bueno seis años solo mejoran las habilidades propias

Ezra: Si cuando uno conoce a su enemigo lo que no es tu caso {prende la pistola}

Thrawn: La ultima vez tenias una espada comun

Ezra: Los tiempos cambian aunque todavia no podes con nosotros

Thrawn: Sos el unico rebelde que entendio como peleo pero seguis siendo un rebelde GUARDIAS

Soldado: Si señor

Thrawn: Atrapen a este rebelde

Soldado: Alto escoria Rebelde

Ezra: {los mata} Cambia el libreto un poco {corre con la fuerza} esto aburre {sube a su nave} adios {burlandose} respira un poco estas todo azul {despega}


	10. Skywalkers en Accion

Ezra: Debriamos entrar y ayudarlos

Kanan: Si pero tambien hay que vigilar afuera ademas siento que nos va a llegar accion pronto

Mara: habia oido mucho sobre ustedes pero nunca los habia enfrentado antes aunque no puede ser tan dificil {lo ahorca}

Ezra: La inquisidora Jade se suponia que eras buena peleando pero {la empuja} esto se ve demasiado facil

Mara: Es mano del Emperador chico deberias respetar a tus mayores

Ezra: {espadeando} ¿chico? tengo tu edad

Kanan: ¿precisa que la provoques aprendiz?

Ezra: Ya me conoces maestro esta en mi naturaleza

Mara: {espadeando} Esto esta mas dificil de lo que esperaba {corre}

Ezra: {persigueindola} No huyas cobarde

Kanan: dejala marchar

Ezra: Pero va a generar mas caos si no la detenemos

Kanan: Nuestra mision es cubrir a quienes entraron no peseguir imperiales

Mara: No te preocupes jedi ya va a haber una proxima vez {huye}

La Misión al Palacio de Jabba, ocurrida en 4 DBY, fue realizada por Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 y C-3PO mientras la caballería camuflada luchaba contra una agente imperial. El objetivo era rescatar a Han Solo, quien estaba congelado en carbonita dentro del Palacio del señor del crimen Jabba Desilijic Tiure. En el momento de la ejecución, Luke consiguió un sable láser lanzado por R2-D2 y, junto a Han, Lando y Chewbacca, eliminaron a los guardias y destruyeron la barcaza y a Jabba antes de escapar en el esquife hasta su nave y de regreso luego de recoger a los espectros jedi.

Jabba: Van a pagar por esto escorias

Leia: No gusano vas a hacerlo vos {lo ahorca}

Boba: {apuntandolo} ¿alguna ultima palabra jedi?

Luke: Si {gira la espada} Adios Mercenario {lo empuja}

Boba: {cayendo} ARGHH

Leia: este traje me esta molestando

Han: {protestando} Pero te queda genial

Leia: {enojada} No se para que te salve

Han: No seas mala eso no es justo

Luke: Ya besense de una vez no qiero repetir la escena del año pasado


	11. Rebelion Exitosa

La misión de los comandos rebeldes era sencilla, o eso parecia: Tenían que destruir el generador de escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte que se suponía que solo tenía una pequeña guarnición. Han Solo y sus hombres se aliaron con los Ewoks, que les ayudaron en el asalto, Mientras que Luke Skywalker se entregó a Darth Vader. Un AT-ST dio con el campamento de estos, pero los rebelde acabaron con sus focos e interfirieron sus transmisiones haciendo que la maquina diera tumbos en la oscuridad. Han tendió una trampa a los soldados de asalto, haciendolos creer, que solo eran un pequeño grupo, pero cuando los imperiales les capturaron, los Ewoks y los comandos se dejaron ver, y los soldados de asalto capitularon.

Leia: Esto fue bastante facil

Han: decis eso pòrque no fuiste prisonera de unos peluches

Ezra: No fue tan malo

Sabine: Cierto yo lo vi bastante bien

Han: Eso es porque les mostraste tus pinturas

Sabine: ¿Cual es el problema?

Leia: Ninguno es un proteston que deberia calmarse de una vez o van a capturanos

Guardia: {apuntandolos} Alto escoria rebelde

Justo cuando Han iba a colocar los explosivos, toda una legión salió del bunker y varios AT-ST se mostraron a los comandos. En ese momento, comenzó una encarnizada batalla, que finalmente ganaron los soldados rebeldes gracias a que Chewbacca y un ewok se hicieron con el control de un AT-ST. Finalmente, Han hizo saltar por los aires el generador, y la flota rebelde pudo atacar la Estrella de la Muerte.

Lando: Preparense pilotos tenemos una Estrella de la Muerte que destruir

Wedge: Bueno voy a revisar como les va a los muchachos {cambia de canal} Atencion Picaros tenemos una mision y necesito saber el estado de sus naves

Hera: Numero 2 Lista para la accion

Wedge: Bien espero que no te enojes si te salvo

Hera: No puedo hacerlo estarias poniendote a mano

Juno: Numero 3 lista ansiosa por combatir y cansada de sus bromas

Wedge: No te enojes señora Marek

Juno: Todavia no no te adelantes

Hobbie: numero 4 listo pero vine a combatir no escucharlos coquetear

Wedge: Genial ¿que tal el resto?

Pilotos: Todos listos y en espera señor

Wedge: Enrtonces Volemos esta cosa fuera del cielo

La flota rebelde llegó a Endor antes de que el comando del General Solo hubiera desactivado el generador de escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte II. El general Calrissian detectó la actividad del escudo deflector justo a tiempo, antes de que las naves rebeldes se estrellaran contra él. Los cazas, así como los cruceros moncalamarianos, la fragata Nebulon-B, los diversos transportes medianos y las fragatas corellianas tomaban maniobras evasivas; sin embargo, la estratagema del Emperador había dado resultado. Tras la posición de salida en el hiperespacio de la flota rebelde se encontraba buena parte de la Armada Imperial con el Ejecutor al frente. Una gran cantidad de cazas TIE y TIE interceptor se abalanzó sobre los desprevenidos rebeldes, que superados en número comenzaron a defenderse como mejor pudieron. Pero sólo los cazas atacaban.

Juno: ¿sabes como salir de este lio? porque se me agotaron las maniobras

Hera: No veo como preguntemosle a nuestro gran lider

Wedge: Tranquilas chicas solo se necesita accion evasiva

El superdestructor, a la deriva y sin forma alguna de ser manejado, se vio atraído por la fuerza de gravedad de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y se estrelló contra ella. Esto dañó seriamente a la estación espacial en varias secciones y no sólo destruyó a la nave insignia en sí, sino que dañó la moral de muchos capitanes que veían cómo su nave más poderosa desaparecía envuelta en llamas contra la estación. La batalla espacial se decantaba a favor de los rebeldes, ya que los cruceros podían resistir a los destructores imperiales, tan sólo faltaba destruir la segunda Estrella de la Muerte.

Wedge: {huyendo} muevanse me esta siguiendo una explosion

Juno: ¿De donde viene?

Wedge: La Estrella de la Muerte

Juno: Genial eso quieree decir que ganamos

Hobbie: Y yo que pensaba que solo el jefe podia hacer algo asi

Hera: ¿cual jefe?

Juno: buena pregunta esa tarea requeria poderes de fuerza y ninguno en el escuadron tenemos

Wedge: En primera Luke esta ocupado en otra mision en segunda los jedis no son los unicos aptos para ser piloto de combate y en Tercera si no se mueven vamos a volar todos en pedazos


	12. Triunfo y Chistes

Ezra: ¿quienes son esas siluetas azules?

Kanan: Fantasmas de la Fuerza pero no se de quien

Depa: Hola Caleb veo que la justicia cosmica es tan efectiva par los vivos como para los muertos

Kanan: No entiendo porque maestra

Depa: Porque te toco un aprendiz mas curioso y rebelde de lo que fuiste conmigo

Ezra: No es para tanto señora

Anakin: Yo creo que lo hicieron muy bien aunque todavia les falta saber algo

Luke: ¿Que seria eso?

Galen: Seguramente tu mama pero yo no se quien seria

Anakin: Es que vos viste lo peor de mi pero Sabionda si sabe

Ahsoka: No eso no es cierto Skywito

Anakin: Deberias despues de todo la conociste

Luego de la fiesta de la victoria los tres jedis empezaron a hablar sobre resucitar la orden cuando fueron visitados por varios fantasmas y dos personas a las que creían muertas o por lo menos noqueadas causando sorpresa y mas festejos.

Wedge: Jefe apurate o te vas aperder los fuegos artificiales y el casamineto

Juno: ¿cual casamiento? no recuerdo niguno

Galen: Es que no te dije porque no pense que puidera cumplirlo

Juno: bueno eso explica porque el escuadron me hacia bromas pero no quien se los dijo

Han: Se siente bien saber que mi buena obra fue tan efectiva

Leia: Quisiera que dejaras de ser un bocazas

Han: Algo tan cursi merecia unas cuantas bromas

Leia: Espero que si algun dia toque la nuestra no protestes cuando te hagan lo mismo

Hera: {riendose} Ya me imagino la escena

Leia: No sabia que tuvieras snitido del humor

Hera: Tengo mis momentos

Luke: Bueno muchachos comenzemos


	13. Asuntos Jedis

En busca de elementos para ayudar a reiniciar la orden jedi los espectros se encontraron con un viejo conocido que casi ocasiona una fisión entre ellos por su anterior experiencia con el pero al final los poderes jedis harían que lo ayudasen en lo que hasta entonces era una vendeta haciendo que confiase en ellos

Zeb: ¿seguro que esto es necesario chico?

Ezra: Los jefes dicen que si

Zeb: Yo creo que estan haciendo ruido por nada si uno no pude resolver asuntos personales luchamos por nada

Ezra: Yo digo lo mismo pero Kanan quiere que hagamos esto de todas formas

Sabine: Nuestros padres dicen que es necesario no se quejen

Ezra: ¿Vos que opinas?

Sabine: Preferiria estar en esa cita que me prometiste

Zeb: No se acaramelen delante mio tortolitos

Hera: ¿Algun problema chicos?

Kyle: ¿porque estan persiguiendome?

Jan: Seguramente quieran asiganrme alguna mison pero estoy de vacaciones

Ezra: En realidad veniamos a evitar que ataquen a esa pobre gente

Jan: Dejenos tranquilos este no es su assunto

Hera: La republica todavia los necesita

Kyle: Espero que no tenga que echarlos a prepo

Ezra: No se supone que alguien con poderes de la fuerza vaya en busca de venganza personal pero si queres saberlo yo estoy de tu lado

Kyle: ¿Entonces porque viniste?

Ezra: Bueno mi maestro se puso muy insistente ¿que otra cosa podia hacer?

Jan: Irte y dejarnos en paz esto no deberia importarles

Sabine: Si hacemos eso seguramente envien a alguien mas pero si los ayudamos podemos decirles que tuvimos exito y logran su objetivo tranquilos

Jan: Esta bien podria servir

Zeb: ¿ya terminaron?

Hera: Supongo que si

Zeb: Que bien quiero patear traseros


	14. Segunda Republica

Sabine: Al fin crei que nunca llegariamos este planeta

Zeb: ¿Esto es la capital? se ve como una basura

Ezra: Es que le falta el templo Jedi y algunos jardines

Leia: Bueno chicos eso viene cuando saquemos a los imperiales que faltan y sus regulaciones

Zeb: No se que esperan lograr pero es una perdida de tiempo

Hera: No te pongas gruñon

Zeb: En caso de que te olvidases quiero patear traseros y volver a casa

Ezra: Bueno amigo hay cabezas de balde esperando ser eliminados alla abajo

Leia: ¿Estan todos listos para la accion?

Luke: No se todos hermanita pero mi unidad si

Hera: ¿Pretndes que yo tambien vaya comandante?

Luke: Si pero con tus amigos no voy a separarlos habiendo otras opciones

Leia: Muevanse tenemos un mundo que liberar

Sabine: Deja de rugir y ayudanos

Ezra: Calmate un poco solo esta nerviosa

Muy pronto, Coruscant estaba en manos de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, la Directora Isard no fue encontrada en el Palacio Imperial. Todavía peor, la población alienígena del planeta estaba muriendo a manos de un virus artificial llamado virus Krytos. A pesar de que lograron encontrar una cura el Escuadrón Pícaro se decepcionó al encontrarse que los prisioneros a bordo del Lusankya, incluyendo al general Jan Dodonna, habían sido evacuados a otro lugar antes de la batalla. A Isard se le dio por muerta. No reapareció hasta la campaña de Thrawn, descubriendo que nunca estuvo en la lanzadera, la cual se dirigió mediante control remoto, y que por tanto sobrevivió a la batalla. El Escuadrón Pícaro que habia sido expulsado por amotinarse fue invitado a reincorporarse al ejército de la Nueva República.


	15. Lady Vader

Leia: Queria saber si iban a unirse a nuestra organziacion y ayudarnos a terminar la guerra

Maitrakh: No se confunda Lady Vader la recibo porque es mi deber no porque quiera hacerlo

Leia: Me parece justo porque yo tambien tengo mis porblemas con ustedes

Maitrakh: Su padre nos ayudo cuando nadie lo hacia y por eso la escucho pero no me provoque o eso no va a contar mas

Luke: Hermanita deberias calamrte

Maitrakh: Guau un jedi con sentido comun que raro

Luke: Usted tambien deberia dejar de buscar pelea señor

Maitrakh: ¿Ahora que pasa?

Leia: Facil por la puerta uno nos vamos y los dejamos a su suerte para que el imperio haga lo que quiera con ustedes

Maitrakh: ¿Y por la puerta dos?

Leia: Me aceptan como su lider y los ayudo a recuperar su independeccia ¿Cual van a elegir?

Maitrakh: Nosotros el pueblo de Honoghr tomamos como nuestro lider a Lady Vader y su consorte

Han: {ironico} Genial toda mi vida reducida a ser un mero consorte

Luke: Amigo este no es momento para tus chistes

Han: ¿quien dijo que era chiste?

Luke: Te repito que ahora no es buen momento para eso

La Misión a Honoghr se llevó a cabo durante la campaña de Thrawn. Durante la misión, Leia Organa Solo logró convencer a los noghri a unirse a la Nueva República a difererncia de su madre que no pudo hacer las pases para mantener la antigua a pesar de haberlo intentado no una sino dos veces.

Padmé: Me apena que esto saliese mal es la segunda vez que pasa

Bail: Bueno estaban muy radicales

Mon: No se que pretenden si alguien podria ayudarlos seriamos nosotros

Padmé: Creo que seguir luchando

Bail: Crei que eras uan pacifista

Padmé: Tambien soy la esposa de un general

Mon: {ironica} si claro y la republica se va a volver imperio

Padmé: Cierto en realidad es un Jedi

Bail: Eso es aun peor

Padmé: Cayeron pero debo admitir que estuvo cerca de ser cierto


	16. Madres y Politicas

Lando: {apuntandola} Quieta esta es una sona restringida

Mara: No tengo tiempo para tus bobadas tienen un ataque en progreso y estoy tratando de evitarlo

Hera: Seria mejor si la escuharamos

Mara: Gracias al fin alguien listo

Lando: No tan rapido eso serviria para un civil corriente pero ella era una imperial

Mara: Bueno no me hagan caso pero cuando pase no digan que no les adverti

Leia: ¿Porque estas ayudandonos?

Mara: Thrawn arraso a mis amigos y quiero venganza

Leia: Bueno creo que puedo darte una oportunidad

Ezra: Ese estado te esta ablandando es tierno pero peligroso

Sabine: Suena como si la conocieras

Ezra: es que luche contra ella

La Segunda Batalla de Coruscant de la Guerra Civil Galáctica se combatio cuando Thrawn inicio una operación para secuestrar a Leia Organa Solo y sus gemelos con el fin de apaciguar el Jedi Oscuro Joruus C'baoth. Para lograr eso uso catorce miembros de la Inteligencia Imperial, dirigidos por el Mayor Molo Himron. Un objetivo secundario de la misión era "neutralizar" a Mara Jade, mediante su destrucción o desacreditarla. Varios años antes en el 19 ABY la Tercera Batalla de Coruscant de las Guerras Clon se combatió para liberar a quien entonces se pensaba era una pobre victima pero que luego los hijos de quienes lucharon en ella descubrirían que era el culpable de todo.

Ahsoka: {en holograma} Hey Skywito queria saber si no te enojaste conmigo

Anakin: Ya no Sabionda estoy feliz porque voy a ser papa

Ahsoka: Buena broma pero Papi Ani suena raro

Anakin: Cierto Tia Soka suena mejor pero si no me cres no voy a dejar que lo conozcas

Ahsoka: Si fuera cierto cosa que todavia dudo porque siempre fuieste un bromista su mama va a dejarme hacerlo te guste o no

Anakin: En primera si es verdad y en segunda no sabes quien es

Ahsoka: Bueno esta bien perdon maestro

Anakin: Como soy bueno te perdono aprendiza pero para eso tenes que decirme si tenes novio

Ahsoka: Si pero no te voy a decir quien es a menos que me digas la tuya

Anakin: Esta bien pero prefiero mostrartela en persona {corta}

Padmé: Se suponia que eso era nuestro secreto por lo riesgoso

Anakin: Si pero es algo tan bueno que no pude resistir festejarlo

Padmé: Antes de perdonarte ser un bocon preciso saber quien era

Anakin: Solo mi hermanita Angel

Padmé: Ahsoka es como de la familia asi que te salvaste


	17. Redada en la Nave

Padmé: {en holograma} Necesito que vuelen esta nave por los aires

Ahsoka: Va a tener que esperar Senadora

Padmé: No hay tiempo para suficiente para estar esperando

Ahsoka: Es que un equipo de rescate fue a buscarla y nos ordenron no disparar hasta que vulevan

Padmé: ¿A quien se le ocurrio semejante mision suicida?

Ahsoka: al General Skywalker y si no se encuentran no vamos a poder hacer nada {corta}

Anakin: Angel no deberias estar aca ¿como llegaste?

Padmé: Despues te lo explico Ani ahora vamonos

Anakin: Puedo aceptar eso pero dame alguna psita

Padmé: Primero los droides despues la charla tengo una bomba que activar {apreta un boton} listo la cosa es que me capturaron pero hasta que no aterrizemos a salvo no voy a decirte como a pesar de que no te guste

La Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida fue una contienda espacial que tomó lugar cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida a mediados del 22 ABY, durante las Guerras Clónicas. Poco después al descubrimiento de la nave de guerra Confederada Malevolencia por parte de la República Galáctica, el General Jedi Anakin Skywalker diseñó un plan para atacar al acorazado y a su comandante, el General Grievous. Skywalker llegó a la estación médica mediante un atajo a través de la nebulosa, con la unidad de cazas estelares conocida como Escuadrón Sombra, y se enfrentaron a los droides Buitre que custodiaban al Malevolencia. Amidala llegó al sistema y de inmediato fue arrastrada hacia el Malevolencia. Skywalker y Kenobi llegaron al acorazado a bordo de la nave personal de Skywalker, el carguero Crepúsculo, y lograron rescatarla. Skywalker y Amidala se las arreglaron para sabotear la navicomputadora de la nave y el grupo regresó a la flota de la República. Cuando el Malevolencia intentó saltar al hiperespacio, se estrelló contra una luna cercana, pero Grievous logró retirarse del sistema a diferencia del enemigo de la siguiente generación.

Varios años después otro jedi enamorado invadiría la nave insignia del enemigo para rescatar a su novia muy a pesar de su maestro durante la Batalla de Bilbringi de la Guerra Civil Galáctica combatida en el 9 DBY entre las fuerzas Imperiales al mando del Gran Almirante Thrawn y las fuerzas combinadas de la Nueva República y la Alianza de Contrabandistas. Siendo un estratega consumado, predijo que la flota principal de la Nueva República atacaría Bilbringi, pero esa sería la última batalla de la campaña de Thrawn, y el lugar donde el legendario Gran Almirante encontraría su muerte gracias a una pistola de luz.

Sabine: Un dia te voy a mostrar lo que es bueno bicho deforme

Thrawn: Maldita mandaloriana respndona si seguis asi voy a tener que ejecutarte

Ezra: Meterte con asuntos personales es algo que va costarte la vida Comodoro

Noghri: Ya no vamos a seguirte mas {ataca}

Ezra: Dejenlo un duelo es mas limpio

Noghri: Lady Vader dijo que este tipo queria secuestrar a sus hijos y no vamos a aceptar eso

Ezra: No se preocupen yo me encargo (a Thrawn) A eso me referia

Thrawn: ¿Porque me salvaste?

Ezra: Como ahora no tenes cabezas de balde cuidandote el trasero pensaba terminar lo que dejamos pendiente la ultima vez

Thrawn: ¿Que pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

Ezra: Perdes tu unica oportunidad de salvarte

Thrawn: Bueno veamos de que estas echo {desenfunda} Caballero {dispara}

Ezra: {esquiva} Al menos loas oficiales saben disparar {dispara}

Kanan: No lo tores tanto y salgamos de una vez o van a volar esta nave del espacio con nosotros abordo

Ezra: Es cierto pero pense que costaria mas {cambia de modo} te diria hasta la proxima pero no va a haberla

Thrawn: Eso es lo que yo pensaba {muriendose} algun dia vas a caer ya lo veras

Ezra: {corta las cuerdas} Vamos mi Corino Guerrera

Sabine: {ironica} que rapido fuiste amorcito


	18. Familia Unida

Jacen: Revan no se si deberiamos revisar esto es un area restringida

Revan: Vamos amigo no seas tan amargado las areas restringidas normalmente es donde esta la informacion mas genial

Jacen: Eso es cierto perro creo que esto va a venir a patearnos el trasero

Revan: Jacen veni a ver lo que encontre es algo genial

Jacen: Esperame compañero ya voy este camino esta muy angosto

Revan: Date prisa o me voy a revisar solo

Jacen: {recoge un holgrama} ¿era esto? porque se ve muy interesante

Revan: Si justo eso {mira} ¿conoces a esa novia?

Jacen: {mira} No pero ese novio se ve como mi abuelo

Revan: Entonces debe de ser tu abuela

Jacen: Si pero eso seria algo demasiado ironico

Revan: Cierto todos escuhamos las historias sobre Vader y Amidala y como se detestaban por ser el simbolo de cada bando

Jacen: El cuento del sith y la pacifista siempre me parecio algo triste pero no esperaba que me afectase directamente

Revan: Bueno nadie se espera ser hijo de leyendas pero es algo genial de todas formas

Jacen: Lo tuyo es mas facil los espectros no tienen ningun Sith tras ellos

Revan: Bueno no pero tuvieron a varios Inquisidores ¿eso cuenta?

Jacen: podria pero no es algo tan dificl de derrotar o esquivar asi que sigo teniendo padres guays

Revan: Los mios lucharon contra Vader una vez aunque escaparon por los pelos

Jacen: Eso no lo habia oido nunca pero destruir la estrella de la Muerte dos veces sigue siendo mejor

Revan: En la segunda tuvieron ayuda de los mios

Jacen: Esta bien pero en la primera lo hicieron solos

Revan: Si pero eso fue gracias a que los mios les mostraran como hacerlo

Jacen: Entonces digamos que estan empatados

Revan: Si eso seria algo aceptable

Juntos: Vamos a ser mejor que ellos entonces {chocan los cinco}

Jaina: ¿Hermanito donde estas? mama se esta enojando

Jacen: Investigando algo de historia Hermanita

Leia: Chicos deberian escuhar a su tio Luke no hacer travesuras

Revan: No se enoje con ellos señora fue mi idea

Sabine: ¿Se puede saber que te dio la idea de revisar holos viejos?

Revan: Bueno mama como dijo una sabia una vez esto es una rebelion ¿cierto? yo me revelo

Ezra: {riendose} muy gracioso hijo

Sabine: No me desautorizes Rata Callejera sino el niño no va a aprender nada

Ezra: Tranquila no termine (a Revan) ser respondon ante tus enemigos se llama humor de combate serlo ante tus mayores hace que estes castigado

Revan: {protesta} pero papa no hice nada malo

Ezra: No me pongas peros la unica forma de salvarte es A) decirme quien te eneseño esa frase o B) que ibas a hacer con ese holograma

Revan: Bien iba mostraselo al maestro Luke

Jacen: Maestro Bridger no sea malo solo estabamos explorando un poco

Leia: Vos tambien estas en problemas jovencito

Jacen: Mama no es nuestra culpa lo que diga la general Syndulla

Sabine: No deberias decir historias de esas frente a unos niños Hera

Hera: ¿como iba a saber que me escuhaban?

Luke: Para ser justos a los niños les gusta espiar a los adultos

Jacen: Gracias Tio

Luke: No me agradezcas no dije que lo que hicieron estuviese bien o que no estuviesen castigados

Jaina: Pero si yo no hice nada

Revan: Bien no les muestro nada ¿que tengo que hacer papa?

Ezra: Ayudar a Choper con la limpieza del Fantasma

Revan: Ya decia yo que no me querian con este nombre limpiando ya mi imagino a los Cruzados Jedi llorando en el mas alla

Ezra: No dramatices tanto sino Kanan va a darte un sermon

Kanan: No pero pdria darttelo a vos

Revan: {limpiando} Solo falta que me traten de Lord Sith

Sabine: No es para tanto cuando termines veni quete voy a contar una historia

Jaina: Mama ¿puedo saber algo?

Leia: Si ¿que es?

Jaina: Esos Holos que tenia Revan ¿de donde salieron?

Leia: Los descargo Artu pero antes de que preguntes no se para que

Ahsoka: Yo se lo pedi y no deberian castigar a los chicos por repetir frases de Jan Ors

Revan: Gracias Fulcrum sos lo maximo

Ahsoka: No me habian llamado asi desde la guerra

Revan: Tio Kanan dijo que te conocieron asi

Ahsoka: Bueno si pero prefiero Maestra Tano

Revan: Buno adios Maestra Tano

Sabine: habia una vez un hombre que creia en la Libertad y la Justicia tan fuertemente que sacrifico su alma para defenderlas

Revan: Revan el Carnicero ¿por eso me llamaste asi?

Sabine: Asi lo llamaron los clanes rebeldes que se negaron a aceptar la derrota su nombre es Revan Skywalker y tuvo varios titulos pero el que yo conoci por mi origen mandaloriano es Mandalore el Juez

Revan: ¿que juzgaba?

Sabine: Si debian seguir operando los clanes o no y el hecho de que si lo hiciesen se lo debemos a Mandalore el Preservador

Revan: ¿Canderous Ordo?

Sabine: Si pero ¿donde escuchaste ese nombre?

Revan: Me lo dijo papa

Ezra: A mi me gusta mas la historia del Caballero Prodigio pero para ser justos es el mismo hombre

Jaina: ¿Para que era ese holo abu Soka?

Ahsoka: Una sorpresa para tu mama y tu tio Luke y aunque me agrade ser tu abuela adoptiva la de verdad esta en el holograma aunque debo admitir que no sabia nada hasta que lo revise yo misma

Jaina: ¿Porque no?

Ahsoka: Skywito siempre fue bueno ocultando sus secretos

Jacen: ¿Skywito quein ese?

Jaina: Yo tambien quiero saber

Leia: ¿cuando te escapaste?

Jacen: Tio Luke dijo que ya podia irme

Leia: No me mientas

Luke: No lo hace pero no deberian quedarse mucho rato porque tienen clase de Armas de Luz con el Maestro Bridger

Revan: papa dijo que nos iba a dar el dia libre Maestro Skywlaker

Luke: ¿Les dijo porque?

Ezra: Todavia no pero la verdad es que quisiera ver que hay en el famoso holograma

Luke: No veo porque eso es importante Ezra

Ezra: ¿Nunca te dio curiosidad nada?

Luke: Bueno si varias cosas pero no todas terminaron bien

Ahsoka: Asi me gusta Junior

Luke: Bien me ganaron ¿que muestra el dichoso holo?

Ahsoka: Algo que llevo sopechando por largo tiempo

Leia: ¿Tiene que ver con como me llamaste la primera vez que nos vimos?

Ahsoka: Si ahora veamoslo

Revan: Todavia no quiero mostrarselo a mi padrino tambien

Ezra: Entonces hay que esperar un rato el no llegaba hasta mañana

Zare: {entrando} Eso crei Dev pero mi jefe me dio el dia libre

Ezra: No veo a la orden haciendo eso ¿dijo porque?

Zare: Si queria ver a su esposa

Revan: Hola padrino

Zare: Hola peque ¿ya construiste tu espada de luz?

Revan: No me falta un tiempo

Lux: Hola amor ¿LLego tarde?

Ahsoka: Justo a tiempo {lo pone}

Revan Bridger aprendería el código de sus padres pero tendría miedo de que lo llamasen el Carnicero debido a lo que el ultimo jedi con ese nombre hizo pero mientras buscaba una forma de solucionar el problema encontró un registro que resolvía el misterio de la madre Skywalker causando un gran escándalo y el festejo de su mejor amigo al por fin conocer a su abuela aunque fuese un mero holograma

Cura: Estamos aqui hoy para unir esta pareja por la eternidad ¿alguna objecion?

Tripio: No nadie ¿porque pregunta?

Cura: Rutina ¿puedo seguir?

Tripio: Si por favor

Cura: ¿Natalie Portman aceptas a Hayden como tu esposo?

Padmé: Si acepto

Cura: ¿Hayden Christensen aceptas a Natalie como tu esposa?

Anakin: Si acepto

Cura: Bien los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Anakin: Ya era hora {la besa}

Padmé: Guau no te entusiasmes tanto que hay que esperar un rato hasta llegar a la casa

Anakin: {protestando} Pero llevo esperando esto diez años

Padmé: Unos diez minutos mas no es mucha demora

Anakin: Esta bien voy a hacer el esfuerzo pero deberiamos decirle a tu familia

Padmé: Por ahora no podemos

Anakin: ¿Cuanto hay que esperar?

Padmé: Hasta que vuelva la paz

Anakin: Creo que vamos a ser padres antes

Padmé: bueno eso tambien sirve pero yo creo que no va a ser tan asi


End file.
